Kairi In Wonderland
by ForbiddenKHfan216
Summary: Kairi, a more or less normal girl from Hollow Bastion, is only hoping for a peaceful summer vacation. Unfortunately, when her friend Alice stumbles upon a secret world hidden inside of a rabbit hole, all the usual rules  and plans  are thrown out.
1. Prologue: Escape

**Alright, a long time ago I wrote this real short fic called "Xion In Wonderland".**

**And at long last, this is the prequel, explaining everything that wasn't exactly all that clear in that fic.**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and "Alice in Wonderland" are not mine in any way, shape or form. I am only a wannabe author, and therefore, am here on Fanfiction dot net.**

**With that in mind, and please remember that this is only an experimental fic at the moment, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>As the unlikely pair of the young royal teenager, not quite a girl anymore, and the harsh general with a soft heart run through the lush and green forest, they both knew that if they were caught- whether by the plants they were rushing past or by the army they knew would go after them when the young queen was found missing- they would most likely be punished, possibly even killed in the general's case. The queen, as young as she was, wasn't stupid, despite her child-like daintiness. She and her seven friends - and the pink-haired general - had taken nearly every precaution in this escape attempt.<p>

"We're almost there, your highness." The general wheezes out softly, putting a hand on the solemn-faced girl's shoulder in a comforting way. She looks up at him and smiles gently, nodding as a strange, yet loving, sparkle appeared in her ocean-blue eyes. She cradles herself gently, placing a soft hand on her belly in mild worry. She looks around at the large flowers blooming above them, tangled in the gnarled and ancient trees of the forest. As a relatively "small" tulip, about the size of the girl herself, begins to unfold slowly, petal by crimson petal, she eyes it in mild fear.

"M-Marluxia…" She stammers out, her eyes widening as the general summons a large, and strangely feminine, sharp scythe and glares up at the flower threateningly. His solemn icy cold eyes narrow as he tosses back his vibrantly pink mane of long hair over his shoulder and glares. Almost instantly, as if sensing his malice, the flower snaps shut and wilts back into a small bud.

"That's what I thought." He growls through a mouthful of bared teeth, shaking his head as he turns back to the teenager, motioning her to take his hand.

"Thank you." She says softly as she slips her hand into his, seemingly ignoring the rich dirt that covered his gloves.

"I swore to Lady Naminé that I would protect you. … Though the King will probably kill me for this, my lady." General Marluxia murmurs softly as he squeezes her hand softly, seemingly terrified as he looks around at the rich vegetation surrounding him. Even with his power over them, he was obviously afraid.

"Thank you, Marluxia. However, I am your queen no longer. You can just call me Kairi." She says in a formal tone, a friendly smile appearing on her lips as she pats the general's hand soothingly. An expression of shocked surprise appears on his face but then quickly shifts back to a façade of cool solemnity, as he bows formally to her.

"As you wish… Kairi."

She smiles at this, at which the normally emotionless general couldn't help but melt at. There was something very gentle about the Queen's smile, something that lit up the darkest of nights with a strange yet beautiful light. There was no question on how she had conquered the heart of their dear King. … Though, there was a chance that he wouldn't be King for much longer.

'_This is going to break his heart. His majesty's going to be absolutely destroyed by this.' _He thinks solemnly, eyeing the teenager beside him with worry. She didn't know it, but the fate of their entire kingdom was resting on his shoulders.

As far as he knew, there was only one way to stop it. He'd be a traitor, but his ruler would be safe.

His slender fingers twitch slightly on the hilt of his Graceful Dahlia, as his fearsome yet delicate weapon was known as. He takes a single step towards the queen. His blue eyes turn jet-black as he reaches towards her with one gloved hand, fully prepared to do his duty to King Sora, even if it meant the death of his beloved queen.

Then, Kairi lightly touches her stomach. A motherly smile crosses her lips briefly, stopping Marluxia cold in his tracks.

He trembles slightly at this simple gesture before putting his hand back to his side, bowing his head in regret. Her majesty couldn't die. Not yet. Until she got to her destination, wherever that might be, he would never let her die.

"My lady." He murmurs softly, tearing up as the girl turns to him in mild confusion.

"Mar-" She starts to say in concern but then the general bows deeply to her, allowing the tears to cascade from his eyes.

"Please, your majesty. Please, Kairi. Reconsider this. Why go back to your world, when everything you've ever wanted is here? You are a powerful ruler here, a wise and beautiful queen. You have what many would kill to have, and all because you and the Prince… Please, Kairi. The fate of our world depends on you staying. Why return to a heartless and pathetic world, when all you have and could ever want is here? What are you in that world that is so important, that you would break his Majesty's heart to get there? What is so important about that world that you would destroy his happiness?" Marluxia begs with a strange whimper in his voice. Kairi steps back a little, shocked to see this normally proud man stoop so low. He had never acted this way before.

"… My father. He's dying. If I don't go there, he _**will **_die." Kairi whispers quietly, shocking the general into looking up at her, completely bewildered.

"Your…" Marluxia says simply, a look of understanding suddenly flooding into his eyes as he straightens up. For one who was normally as blank as a chalkboard, he had shown quite a bit of emotion tonight. He bows his head formally before putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "... I will bring you to your father, your majesty," He murmurs softly with a look of regret on his face.

"Thank you, Marluxia. … Can you... can you tell the others that I'm sorry? And that I'll try to get back as soon as I can?" She says with a smile. Something inside of the General suddenly lurched in mild fear. She didn't know. She obviously had no idea. Since the lady Kairi had grown up in the Upper World, she didn't know about the rules of Wonderland. Marluxia grew up knowing these laws... and he knew that the Queen, once she had gone back up the Rabbit Hole, would never be able to return to the King unless someone of Wonderlandian blood brought her back. That was how she and her friends had gotten here in the first place.

But there was no way for her to know that now.

"I swear, your Majesty. I will give the ladies your message." He promises quietly, a strange and pitiful smile appearing on his face as she turns back towards the forest and walks forward a few paces. He glances around the forest himself, hearing the soft voices of the plants proclaiming their confusion and wonder. They were concerned with his presence in the forest, and why he was alone with the Queen, and he knew that every step the royal maiden took was recorded in one plant or another. He had to hurry.

"Your majesty-" He begins to say, moving forward to touch the Queen's shoulder when she suddenly interrupts.

"You can't tell Sora. About... or..." Between these pauses, Kairi makes a gesture towards her abdomen solemnly and motions forward towards the forest, where her passage home would take her. Marluxia stiffens for a moment before nodding.

"Have you thought of a name for the heir?" He asks quietly, biting back a sob as he imagines the expression on his majesty's face when he learned of the disappearance of not only one of the most precious people in the world to him, but two.

"Yes. It's-" Kairi suddenly freezes, turning pale as a loud snapping noise comes from behind them. They both remain perfectly still as they hear the all too familiar scraping noise of an all too familiar weapon across the ground.

"Run." Marluxia states simply and he rushes forward, picking up the young girl in his arms as he tosses her over his shoulder and starts to run through the forest. He knew that he was out of time.


	2. Chapter One: Summer Vacation

**I swear that you guys are NEVER gonna guess where some of these last names came from!**

**If anyone can tell me where Jasmine's name came from, I will give you a prize! … Which won't be all that good, but still!**

**Disclaimers: Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and any other franchise that might happen to be in this, do not, have not, will EVER, belong to me.**

**With that in mind, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Summer Vacation<p>

**_Several Months Earlier_**

As the bright summer sunshine shone through the slightly foggy glass windows of the classroom, Kairi Hikaru shifts slightly in her seat, staring sleepily at the large ornate wall-clock at the front of the classroom. Blinking her sapphire eyes drowsily, she focuses intensely on the black numbers of the clock, blocking out all other noise and the movements of the girls around her, in order to try to force the clock to tick that much faster. She lies her head on her pleasantly cool desk, propping herself up with her chin as she stares ever so lazily at the clock.

Why couldn't it go faster?

A slight scowl mars Kairi's otherwise pleasant and friendly face as she glares at the clock, wanting to leave the Radiant Gardens School For Girls that much faster. For some reason, and she suspected it was because she was so impatient right now, time seemed to be flowing much more slowly than normally. Shifting slightly in her seat, she glances towards the golden sunshine streaming through the large classroom windows and wonders vaguely if that maybe because of the impending summer vacation, which would begin in a few minutes if that damned clock hadn't stopped, time was playing a trick on her. She watches blankly as a small cloud appears in the otherwise clear afternoon sky. She chuckles quietly to herself as she notices that it was in the shape of a rabbit.

"Kairi..."

She groans softly, pulling her head into herself and hiding it beneath her arms. She really didn't want to deal with anyone right now, especially since summer, oh the unattainable summer!, was so close at hand... She could practically taste it...

"Kairi Hikaru, I swear if you don't get up right now, I'm gonna sic Alice on you." A honey-sweet voice declares cheerfully and Kairi suddenly feels a very light pressure on her shoulder. Blearily, she lifts her head up and frowns at the smirking girl beside her. Jasmine Altaïr giggles softly to herself before flicking back her long ponytail of forcibly tamed mane of curled black hair over her shoulder and pulling up a chair to sit beside her dorm-mate, sitting down backwards in said chair and placing her arms on the top rail of the seat and her head on the sleepy and slightly grumpy Kairi's shoulder.

In response to this, Kairi simply gives a tiny grunt, reluctantly allowing her friend to use her as a pillow. Jasmine hums quietly to herself, fingering the gem-encrusted tiger pin on her lapel lazily. Her dark brown eyes scan the busy and noisy classroom lazily, briefly lingering on the chatting group in the back and then at the clock in the front of the room, back behind at the group of busily talking girls who were obviously planning their summer vacations minute by minute, and then finally locking onto the clock. Her lips pout into a frown of impatience and she declares angrily: "Why isn't that thing moving any faster?" and she lets out a breath of air up her face, sending her bangs flying upwards for a moment before groaning and slamming her face into the back of Kairi's shoulder.

"Ow!" Kairi snaps irritably as a muffled laugh comes from the seat behind him. Frowning even harder, Kairi glares at her normally solemn-faced sister who was covering her mouth, attempting to choke back her laughter. The girl's sapphire eyes twinkle with a very rare sparkle of amusement and her pale cheeks were bright pink with laughter.

"Naaaaaaaaminé! Make it go faster!" Jasmine whines childishly, stabbing a finger towards the offending clock in anguish. Her brown eyes glitter with unshed tears as she pouts mournfully, glaring at the clock as if it had personally killed her father or something. Naminé blinks a few times at her before glancing up at the clock with a bewildered look on her face. Her hand stretches out and she shifts slightly in her seat, as if she was about to go up and change the time on the clock by hand. Before she could do anything, however, the door opens and the entire classroom freezes.

"I hope you've been a little productive while I've been gone, girls." The teacher says in a gentle voice, smiling brightly at the girls who were only now cramming themselves back into their respective seats and clearing their oak desks of any papers not related to their math lessons or English workbooks.

"Yes, Miss Gainsborough!" Most of the girls call out in flat voices, whereas a few girls mumble their own separate answers. Naminé simply nods, and another girl just calls out a single "Yes". Miss Gainsborough smiles at her students before adjusting the long pink ribbon in her hair and turning to the board, chalk in hand and ready to scribble down a few last minute instructions before the bell rang, releasing both her and her students from the classroom for a few months of freedom and relaxation. It was obvious from the look on her face that she had her own plans for the summer, and it probably didn't involve correcting math papers.

"Now, girls, I want you to remember to be safe this summer. I know you girls are excited, but that doesn't mean you have to run around being silly. Besides... you have to remember to do your summer homework!" Miss Gainsborough declares cheerfully to the loud groans of the girls and more than a few cursed words muttered underneath a girl's breath. Seemingly ignorant of the reaction she had just caused, Miss Aerith Gainsborough continues, "So don't do anything TOO reckless, girls, and try not to be hurt. Have as much fun as you want, but this world's dangerous either way. Be careful. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you girls."

These words had several reactions.

Kairi shudders in mild fear, feeling goosebumps pop up on her arms as the seemingly ominous and strangely prophetic words echo endlessly in her mind. Jasmine smirks in mild amusement, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at the obvious concern in Miss Gainsborough's voice. She looked completely undisturbed by the little speech. Naminé on the other hand, turns pale and nods jerkily. A shiver racks the frail girl's body as tears peek out from beneath her eyelids.

"Alright, girls... class dismissed! Don't forget your homework; it's due when you come back!" Miss Gainsborough declares cheerfully, snapping her chalk in half as she bends down and picks up her briefcase from its place beside her desk. A loud and excited cheer erupts from the uniformed girls as they stand up and give their beloved teacher a standing ovation and more than a few girls let out loud whistles as she bows formally towards them and laughs. Almost as if in some prearranged signal, the girls loosen the one garment that they all had to wear in the same color, the dark blue tie around their necks, and rush out of the door, very nearly knocking Aerith over in their excitement.

"...Well, that was freakin' weird," Jasmine comments lazily to Kairi and Naminé, shrugging as the two sisters beside her shrug in turn as they exit the classroom and emerge into the crowd in the hallways. Naminé nods solemnly, still shaking slightly as she adjusts her pale white blazer around herself just a little bit tighter, as if she was cold. Kairi on the other hand, loosens her pink blazer, then thinks about it before pulling it off and wrapping the offending garment around her waist, tying the sleeves around her middle. Jasmine looks at them curiously for a moment before spotting something and grinning. "BELLE! ALICE! AURORA! ELEANOR!" She shouts eagerly, waving exuberantly at the quartet of girls sitting down outside. The four girls look around for a moment, looking for whatever person was shouting at them before spotting Jasmine waving. Lazily, the two older girls, Aurora and Eleanor, wave back at her while Belle, the second youngest and the closest one to Kairi, Naminé, and Jasmine in age, rolls her eyes and goes back to reading the large dusty novel in her lap, giving a halfhearted wave in return to Jasmine's hearty one. Alice, the youngest in the group at seven years old, smiles and stands up to return Jasmine's waves eagerly, even hopping up and down, waving her arms wildly at her upperclassman excitedly.

As the younger girls hurry to join their friends, a small figure crawls out from the large hill on the grounds. The boy hurries to catch his breath, shaking his sandy brown hair free of the dirt he collected while traveling in the rabbit-hole. His sea-green eyes narrow slightly as he mutters darkly to himself: "They sure did pick the wrong guy for the job."


End file.
